yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Events
__FORCETOC__ Current Events YOI x Yume100 Collaboration * Play event quests in order to obtain points needed for various rewards. Event stories do not give points. * You may also obtain Love-Up Shards from the point rewards, which can be exchanged for attribute-specific Love-Up Trainers from the Shard Exchange. * Having the gacha, event, or past ordinary/event versions of princes on your team will earn you more points. * There is a community hut but no community rewards for this event. * Free quests 1-4 are unlocked by clearing chapter 3 of the event story, and free quests 5-8 are unlocked by clearing the chapter 8 of the event story. * You may choose your own 2x times after clearing chapter 3. ** You may change the time of your 2x. ** The default timing is 12:00 - 13:59 and 20:00 to 21:59 JST. ** Please note that all times are displayed in JST. * Boss Drop and Enemy colors: ** Stage 1 - 4: Yuri ** Stage 5 - 8: Altair (YOI) ** This event has drops of low probability. * The special quests to obtain large amount of points will reset every day at 15:00 JST. ** You may attempt each quest in it once a day. ** There are 2 levels of difficulty. ** 2x bonuses will not apply to this quest. * A challenge quest to obtain large amount of points along with a Love-Up Shard will appear after clearing a difficult event quest ** This quest has no continues ** 2x bonuses will not apply to this quest. * Event ends on February 26 11:59 JST * Gacha ends on March 9 11:59 JST Beginner's Support - Skate Lessons *There are quests for specific colours where you obtain expert trainers corresponding to the quest's colour. *These quests also have more prince EXP than regular quests. *New players can use this to level up their collaboration characters and other princes, as well as acquire more gold. *Event ends on 2018/2/26 at 12:59 JST Jewel Drop: The Form of Love I Gift You and Peach of Pining and Bliss * There are two parts to this event. ** Luna Jewel Exchange will reset when Part 2 begins. ** Luna jewels obtained in Part 1 can be used in Part 2. * There are two different sets of quests: The Form of Love I Gift You and Peach of Pining and Bliss quests ** The Form of Love I Gift You: Kies (Gift) and Gerber (Gift) may be obtained as boss drops. ** Peach of Pining and Bliss: Eins (Peach) and Kaine (Peach) may be obtained as boss drops ** Each set has their own luna jewels and Luna Jewel Exchanges. * Enemy colors: ** The Form of Love I Gift You quests: Green & Yellow ** Peach of Pining and Bliss quests: * The bonus quests to obtain additional amounts of jewels will reset every day at 15:00 JST. ** One bonus quest for each set of quests. ** You may attempt each quest once a day. * Event ends on 2018/2/16 at 12:59 JST * Jewel Exchange closes on 2018/2/19 at 12:59 JST Jewel Exchange The Form of Love I Gift You Peach of Pining and Bliss Upcoming Events Other Useful Information For past events, please see here. For help with event types, please see Event Types. For special event stills, please see Event Stills. ''For list of Missions, please see Missions Category:Gameplay